


The Other Side of the Stars

by Not_A_Badger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I promise once they get together itll be super cute, Falling into Supernatural, I kinda hate lucifer, I'm not gonna tell you who she ends up with beforehand, I've been wanting to write this for a while now, Knowing the future but not really, Lucifer is gonna be a major asshole in this so prepare yourselves, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, for many good reasons, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Badger/pseuds/Not_A_Badger
Summary: Rory was bored. Day in and day out, all she did was work, study, sleep, and watch tv. Until one day she wakes up fifteen years in the past in a different world, taking her life from boring to chaotic and bringing everything she thought she knew into question. Will she be able to change the ending for the better? Or will she die before she's able to find a way home?I suck at summaries, I promise I put my heart and soul into this and I think it's pretty decent.(I do not own Supernatural. If I did, the finale would've gone VERY differently.)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Falling

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The sound of a twenty-two year old woman banging her head against her desk echoed through the room.

"I." _Thud_. "Hate." _Thud_. "Calc." _Thud_. Rory grunted out in between bangs. "I'm a music major, I don't really need it." Her best friend Elle rolled her hazel eyes.

"Ror, would you _please_ stop that?" Elle grabbed Rory's chestnut hair and pulled her head up, ignoring the girl's whine of pain. "I get it, you hate calc. Unfortunately, you still have to take it to graduate." Rory combed her fingers through her hair as she pouted at the brunette.

"Or I could drop out and live off of credit card fraud." A dark eyebrow quirked up in amusement as Elle glared at her friend in exasperation as she pulled her golden hair back in a ponytail.

"Or you could live your life as a law-abiding citizen and not go to jail." Rory pouted. "You know what?" Elle said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "Let's just finish this tomorrow. You're obviously burned out. I'll be back at two after you've finished your classes, okay? Bye. And no more watching tv, order some food," She slapped twenty dollars into Rory's hand, who grabbed her wallet and put the bills inside before stuffing it in her pajama pants pocket. "And go to bed." Rory nodded, mumbling out a farewell and rested her head on her book as she listened to her best friend close the door to her apartment.

Rory's eyes grew heavy as she laid there on her calculus textbook, when the sound of unintelligible whispers roused her. Sitting up, she squinted as the room grew brighter. She quickly stood on shaky legs, blinking at the blinding light that seemed to come from nowhere. "What the hell?" 

The girl tried to run, grabbing onto her textbook as her only defense as the room started to shake. She tried the door, only to find it wedged shut. The whispers grew louder, and a ringing pierced through them and she dropped her calculus book as she pressed her palms against her ears. 

Just as quickly as it started, everything stopped. Everything was just as it had been a moment ago. "Okay," Rory whistled. "I have been watching too much Supernatural, and not getting enough sleep." She laughed under her breath, and picked up her book, intending to go to bed when without warning, everything went black.  
  


**~0~**

A steady beeping was the first thing the girl registered, and the sterile smell of a hospital room invaded her nose as she scrunched her eyes shut before squinting them open.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes." A soft male voice said and Melody saw a dark haired doctor standing by her bed with a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Cohen. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus. What happened?" She asked, and Dr. Cohen let out a breath. 

"What do you remember?" He put down the clipboard, and sat down on the nearby chair.

Rory pursed her lips at the doctors' deflection, but answered. "I just remember doing my calc homework, and then-" She stopped not wanted to tell the doctor about the whispers, the shaking, the light and the ringing. He'd just send her to the psych ward. She shook her head. "What happened?"

The doctor avoided her gaze, pulling out a newspaper. "Well, it's difficult to explain, but," He handed it to her and she read the headline. **GIRL CAUGHT ON CAMERA FALLING FROM SKY IN A BALL OF FIRE.** Her mouth fell open as she stared at the picture. It was of something that looked like a meteor and the picture under it was of her, laying in the middle of a crater, clutching her calculus textbook in her left hand. What. The. Hell. She looked up at the name of the newspaper. _The Lawrence Journal-World_. There was no newspaper by that name back home. Her gaze then went to the date. 

_November 21st, 2005._

Oh shit.

**~0~**

After processing the fact that she had landed fifteen years in the past, she had practically demanded to be discharged as soon as possible. She was dressed now, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark gray off shoulder sweater with brown boots that went to below her knees. Her old t-shirt and pajama pants had been pretty much destroyed by the impact that should've shattered every bone in her body, but hadn't. She'd been given the outfit she was now wearing from the lost and found and had gotten a shower in the tiny crappy hospital shower room. Her hair had been blow dried using a small blow-dryer some nurse had in her bag for some weird reason. Rory hadn't asked questions, just accepted the kindness. 

She had tried calling home, calling all of her friends, but all of the numbers either had directed her to someone else, or where disconnected. She had to get home. She huffed small laugh to herself. She'd fallen _out of the sky._ Like a falling angel or something. How many people did that without a parachute and managed to walk away practically unscathed, with only a few bruises and small cuts? Not very many. 

She finished putting the boots on and looked down at the textbook that had managed to survive the impact.

She sat down on the hospital bed, and held it in her lap for a moment, before noticing a small piece of paper sticking out of the side. She never really put papers in her textbooks, she knew that she'd forget about them, which usually meant getting an F on whatever assignment she needed said paper for. 

The young woman pulled the paper out of the side of the book, unfolding it and gaping at the words inside. 

_Rory,_

_Don't go home. Don't go to your family. Go to Chicago. Your destiny will find you there._

_I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but it's necessary. The show you know as Supernatural is real. The Winchesters are real. You will remember what you need to remember, when you need to remember it._

_Trust me on this._

_-C.S._

Who the hell was C.S.? C.S. Lewis?? Cole Sprouse?? She rolled her eyes at herself. Of course it wasn't fucking Cole Sprouse. Then it hit her.

C.S. 

Chuck Shurley.

The prophet in Supernatural. She was in Lawrence, Kansas in 2005. She laughed. Even if he was real (Which he wasn't, whoever had written this note must be delusional and a stalker or something), he didn't learn the characters in his book existed until 2009. Her head hurt, like there was more about him that she was forgetting, but for some reason, nothing else came to mind. She mentally chastised herself. It didn't matter, because Supernatural wasn't real. Sure, she might've been tossed into the past, but she wasn't a close-minded person. Maybe she had been sucked into a small wormhole or something. But Supernatural? Real? Yeah right, if Supernatural was real, then she'd kiss a cow's ass.

She almost threw the paper away when more text on the bottom of the page caught her eye.

_P.S. If you want to fulfill your destiny, Bethie, you must move to Chicago._

Rory froze. She had told no one that name. She had told them that she was Rory, which it was, sort of. Aurora Beth Cameron. She hadn't heard the name Aurora Beth since her mom had passed. It was her mom's nickname for her

Whoever this was, they actually _knew_ her. 

She stood abruptly, stuffing the paper in her pocket along with her wallet, that had also somehow survived the fall. At least she had enough money to get by for a while. She would need to get a job, though, and soon.

**~0~**

Turns out, God must have pitied her, because she had found a job and an apartment in Chicago fairly quickly. It was by no means a nice apartment, and being a bartender definitely was not her dream job, but it would have to do. And in the next two weeks she got a second job for the mornings at a coffee shop.

And that is how she lived her new life: wake up, get ready, go to work at 5 am, come home for an early lunch at 10, go to the bar and work until midnight, go home and do it all again the next day. This continued for months. Christmas came and went, then New Years, then Valentine's day.

Then came her birthday. The day that the fragile life she had built for herself would be overturned when a demon walked into town, ready to spill blood.

**~0~**

Rory closed her door and turned around, leaning against it as she scrunched her eyes shut. She let out a breath, running her hands through her loose curls that now reached her mid back. It was her birthday today. February twentieth, two-thousand and six. She took her white sweater off, leaving her in her dark blue dress with sleeves and a thick brown belt around her waist, tights, and heeled brown boots that went to just below her knee. She supposed that she was twenty-three now. Usually she'd be celebrating with her father, her three brothers, and Elle, eating ice cream cake and probably getting into a food fight that would result in an hour long clean up, including cleaning pizza sauce out of the carpet.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of a blonde woman sitting on her couch, smirking at her. "Hiya Rory."

Rory didn't need an introduction. "Demon skank." She spat.

"So you know who I am. Makes sense, seeing as you know the future." _How did Meg know what she knew?_ The demon stayed sitting on the couch, as though she hadn't broken into someone's apartment, but instead was there for drinks or something. Rory took a small, almost unnoticeable step toward the coat rack, where she had a small knife hidden in her jacket for moments just like this. She had hoped that she wouldn't need it. Obviously she had been wrong.

"No, I call all strangers who break into my place demon skanks." Rory snarked, subtly taking the switchblade out of the jacket and flicking it open quietly. She kept the blade behind her back, so as to not alert the demon, even if it wouldn't do much to hold her off.

Meg saw her stance, and rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you. If I was going to do that, I would've done it already, so you can put the little baby knife away."

"Then what do you want?"

"To talk."

"Funny." Meg rolled her eyes as Rory gave her an unamused look. She didn't think she was that dumb did she? "What do you really want?"

"I want to talk to you. Well-" Meg stood, lazily taking a few steps toward Rory, who stiffened even more, if that was possible. "-my _father_ wants to talk to you." Ice ran through Rory's veins at that. Azazel wanted to talk to her? More like ask for information about the future and then torture it out of her when she refused to give it, probably. _Shit_. "By the look on your face you know who he is too."

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, I'm pretty busy. Tell Azazel that if he'd like to make an appointment I need at least two weeks prior notice. "

Meg's lips quirked up in what Rory decided was an evil smirk. "I guess you'll have to make an exception this once." Rory took a small shuffled step toward the door, a movement that the demon did not miss. The two women stood for a moment, staring at each other. Neither moved, waiting to see what the other would do. The phone rang, and the two women ignored it.

Rory silently accepted her end, knowing that she'd die before telling the demons anything. She didn't even know very much anyway. It was like there was a wall preventing her from accessing her memories of the show until she needed them or right before she had to act. Thankfully, she did remember people, which was a small blessing in a sea of confusion.

"You going to answer that?" Meg asked, looking much more relaxed than Rory was feeling.

"Eh, the machine can get it." Just as she said this, the machine crackled, and a voice came from the small speaker.

 _"Hey Rory, it's Meredith, y'know, from work? Of course you know, we work together all the time."_ No, no, god no. Meredith was Rory's coworker, a cute girl who she hoped Meg would leave alone.

 _"I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I was just going to ask if you could cover my shifts next week? I'm going to go visit my family in Kansas for my mom's birthday. Hey you're from Kansas too, right? What part? I'm from Lawrence."_ Shit _._ Images flooded Rory's brain of Meredith getting ripped to shreds by a daeva in her apartment. No. God, no.

" _Anyway, I'm sure you're asleep right now. You can give me your answer tomorrow at work. You totally don't have to by the way, but if you do, I promise that I'll take your shift if you ever actually go on a vacation or take a break."_ Meredith laughed. Everyone at work knew that Rory never went anywhere but the store, the gym, and work. _"Which you need to do, by the way, you work too hard. One of these days we'll go out for lunch or something, maybe when I get back-"_ Rory didn't take her eyes off of Meg, who's smirk had grown. _"-but only if you want, you don't have to. I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now, I'm probably almost out of time on your answering machine. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow-"_ The machine cut Meredith off. Rory didn't move, hoping Meg would just ignore the message and leave Meredith alone.

Any other time, Rory would be excited to hang out with someone other than a book, but at that very moment, she was terrified for her coworker. Meg was targeting people from Lawrence, Kansas to lure the Winchester boys to town, and Meredith fit the bill.

"She sounds cute." The demon drawled as she strode up to the phone, looking down at the blinking red light with a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Leave her alone." Rory snarled, taking an angry step forward.

There was that tense silence again. Suddenly, Rory made a break for the door, only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall, an arm on her throat. Thinking quickly, she took the small blade and shoved it into Meg's side, surprising her enough to make her loosen her grip. She shoved the demon away, rushing to the bedroom knowing that the salt she kept in her bed stand might just be the thing to save herself. She hadn't wanted to hurt Meg, the real Meg, but she hadn't known what else to do other than use the weapons at her disposal.

She flung open the drawer accidentally letting the switchblade fall to the floor, grabbing the salt as she heard Meg enter the room after her. No time for a salt line. Rory turned and flung salt at Meg and directly into her eyes.

"You bitch!" She screeched as she covered her burning eyes, and Rory grabbed her lamp, took off the lampshade, and whacked Meg on the head as hard as she could, forcing the demon onto her knees. Melody made a run for it, only for Meg to grab hold of her right ankle, yanking her down to the ground. The demon grabbed the small blade that had fallen and thrust it down toward Rory's leg, disoriented enough that it merely scratched the outside skin, drawing blood, yet not hitting anything vital.

Cursing, Rory landed a kick on Meg's face with her free foot. Meg's hold loosened slightly in surprise, and the human girl yanked her foot out of the demon's grasp. Scrambling up, she ran down the small hallway and toward the front door, cursing a god she couldn't remember the identity or whereabouts of, when she heard footsteps approaching her quickly gaining. Just as she had placed her hand on the doorknob, Meg grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling her back against Meg's front as she wrapped her other arm around Rory's throat.

"That," Meg snarled into Rory's ear, menace dripping from her words like acid, "was a mistake." The arm around Rory's throat tightened, cutting off her air supply. She scratched at Meg's leather clad arm as her vision began to darken. She struggled and flailed, but the demon didn't let up. Rory's legs gave out as her face began to turn purple, and as her vision started going dark Meg let go, letting the brunette fall to the floor, gasping. "After I finish an errand, you get to meet my father." And she lifted her foot, ready to kick Rory in the temple to knock her out, when the human grabbed Meg's other foot, pulling it out from under her. 

"Christo." Meg shuddered in pain. "Christo." Rory poured more salt down Meg's throat before she ran to the bedroom, closing the door and making a salt line so Meg couldn't get in. She grabbed a duffel from underneath her bed and started throwing clothes inside frantically, listening to Meg scream and pound on the locked and salted door. Rory zipped the bag closed and pushed open the window and climbed down the fire escape, the screams of the demon fading as she disappeared into the night.

**~0~**

**There you have it folks, chapter one! I did some minor edits (Including changing her name, Melody just wasn't doing it for me lmao)**

**Thank you so much for deciding that this story is worth the time of day, I promise soon we'll get to meet Sam and Dean!**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought, if you give input it really helps me know how to better my writing.**

**I have some fun plans for this story, but I'm always open to ideas and I'd love to hear your input!! What would you like to see in this story? What characters do you want to see more of? What things do you think Rory should change?**

**I'll see you in the next chapter, stay safe and healthy, and be kind!**

**-Katie**


	2. Shadow

Dean Winchester joined his brother at the small table in the small bar. "I talked to the bartender," He said as he sat down, and Sam gave him an amused glance and then looked back at the newspaper clippings he had been reading.

"Did you get anything, besides her number?"

Dean looked insulted. "Dude, I am a professional, I am offended that you would even think that." Dean cut himself off. "Alright," He sheepishly held up a napkin with Allison the bartender's number.

Sam wasn't amused. "You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Hmm? There's nothing to find out. Meredith worked here, she waited tables. Everyone here's her friend, everyone says she's normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so-" Dean stopped. "Well, actually..." He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"What?" Sam looked up from his reading.

"Well, there's something but it might not have anything to do with Meredith."

Sam's interested look dropped. "If you're about to tell me that the bartender has a friend, I'll pass." He was sick of Dean getting off track when it came to cases, yet he let it slide. At the end of the day, Dean was an adult. He could do what he wanted, up to a point.

"No, it's not that," Sam looked back up. "It's just, there was another girl, Rory Cameron, who went missing the night before. She worked here too. According to Allison over at the bar over there," He gestured with his head back at the bartender who had given him her number, "she went home that night, and the next morning, the police had showed up, explaining that Rory's landlord had heard yells and crashes coming from her apartment, and when he went in, the place was trashed, there was blood, and no Rory."

Sam's lips pulled down in a frown. "Could it possibly be related?"

"I don't know, but we should probably go to her place, find out for sure." Sam's gaze moved past Dean and onto a familiar blonde head on the other side of the bar and left the table toward

After Dean got berated by a mysterious girl named Meg that Sam somehow knew, he went back to the bar, the interaction having left a bad taste in his mouth. He went back to the bar, hoping to wash the taste out of his mouth by finding out more about this Rory.

"So, Allison. What else can you tell me about this Rory girl?"

**~0~**

The boys had separated outside of the bar, Sam going to follow Meg and Dean going to Rory's apartment. Dean picked the lock on the door and opened it. His green eyes widened at the scene before him; it looked like there had been a murder.

Which for all he knew, there might have been.

He took a few careful steps into the room when the pungent odor of rotten eggs hit his nose, making him tense. Demons.

Sidestepping to avoid the small pool of blood on the floor, he moved to the middle of the room, imagining in his mind's eye what might have happened. Before he could move any further, a small sound stopped him in his tracks.

It was unmistakably the creak of a floorboard, and it hadn't come from underneath his feet. It had come from the bedroom.

He pulled out his gun from the waistband of his pants and crept down the hall, gun ready. Careful not to make any noise, he peeked into the room, seeing a woman rummaging through the drawers. He watched as she frantically searched for something.

She had soft-looking chestnut hair that hung down to her elbows in soft waves. Her chocolate brown eyes resembled a doe's, giving her an innocent look that was marred by the determination and defensive nature in her eyes, as though she was expecting to be attacked at any moment. The moonlight shone on her fair skin, highlighting the fading bruises and healing cuts. She had dark bags under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping well and her neck was marred with bruises.

 _This must be Rory,_ he thought, thinking back to the bartender's description of the girl.

While Dean was watching her, he accidentally pushed the door open, making it creak loudly. She froze and her eyes snapped up to him as he pushed the door open the rest of the way and took a step inside, lifting his hands up in a gesture of peace. There was a beat of silence, as though neither quite knew what to say.

"Are you Rory Cameron?" He asked kindly, trying to calm the obviously frightened girl.

Recognition sparked in her eyes, and she relaxed, if only a little. She knew him somehow.

"I am." Her voice wasn't light and bell-like, like he'd thought it would be. It was warm, comforting. Her voice reminded him of the feeling of sun on his skin after being inside for a long time, or like stepping into a warm bath after a stressful day.

"What happened here?" He gestured at the chaos and she winced.

"Well, it's a long story." She bit the inside of her cheek and sat on her bed as she thought about how to best tell the story. It was difficult with _Dean Fucking Winchester_ right in front of her. He had always been her favorite character. At least he was until season 4, when a certain angel was introduced, then Dean had taken second place in her heart.

The green eyed man sat on the other side of the bed with her. "I've got a few minutes." Dean gave her a charming smile, one that would have made her fourteen year old self melt.

Thank god she wasn't fourteen anymore.

Rory shrugged. "Well, I know things. Things that dangerous people would kill to get their hands on."

"What do you mean?" She just glanced at him.

"You won't believe me."

The hunter snorted. "Try me." Rory scanned him with her eyes. He seemed genuinely interested in getting to the truth. But she knew that he wouldn't accept the full truth. Not yet. She didn't think he was ready to learn that him and his brother's lives were a tv show.

"Well, long story short, Dean," Dean blinked in surprise as Rory smiled knowingly at him. "I sometimes know things. About the future. Like a psychic, but not quite. It's difficult to explain."

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" Dean observed, making Rory sit straighter. He was pretty observant, she noticed. _Just a grunt my ass_ , she thought.

"Nope, but you have to be a level 5 friend to unlock the rest of my bizarre and tragic backstory." She cleared her throat. "I'm not really up to telling the whole story right now." She showed him the cut on her leg that she had clumsily bandaged, which was deeper than she originally had thought.

"That looks like it hurts like a bitch." He said, grimacing at it. "If you had people on your ass, then why did you come back here? What's so important that you had to come back here and tear up the place?" He gestured toward the mess that she'd made, looking for something.

She stayed silent. Dean looked at her expectantly as she rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Well," She swallowed. "I may have... written a few things down in a journal. Things that, if anybody but me saw, it could sort of maybe get a lot of people killed and start a chain of events that would end the world." She had written about the show in the book, trying to remember every detail that hadn't been mysteriously erased from her mind.

Dean had frozen, glaring slightly at her. "But don't worry, I wrote it in code! And in an ancient language that _very_ few people know how to read."

"What language is that?"

"You wouldn't know it." Dean's glare didn't ease at all and she sighed. "Enochian. It's an ancient language, the language of ancient beings." She didn't say that it was the language of the angels, seeing as Dean didn't know angels were real yet. She didn't think he was quite ready for that bombshell yet. "But just in case the person who attacked me does know it and then is also able to decode it, I need to find it and destroy it."

"Why risk it?" Dean accused, and she shrunk slightly. He noticed this and his glare let up slightly. "I mean, if it's so dangerous, why write it at all?"

The doe-eyed woman buried her face into her hands. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to remember it all, because I didn't want to forget something and get someone killed because of it, y'know? I wanted to make sure that I remember every detail that I can." She slumped her shoulders. "I just want to be able to change things for the better."

Dean sighed and sat back against the headboard. "I get that. But you're not going to be able to save everyone, and you can't let that weigh you down."

"Funny coming from you." She moved to sit next to him and smiled cheekily at the man. He chuckled and she admired him. She had never gotten to meet Jensen Ackles up close, so she didn't know what he had looked like exactly, but this Dean was a perfect copy. He looked exactly like Jensen, and it kind of intimidated her.

"So, have you seen anything about me?"

At this, Rory's smile diminished. The images of a barn, chains and blood, the howls of hellhounds, black eyes, an ancient blade made of bone, An unsettling grin, a silver blade, and the sound of sobbing flooding her mind. _What does it mean?_ She asked herself silently, her gaze turning sad and confused. "Yes, yes I have." Dean, noticing her mood change, cleared his throat.

"So, where should we look for this book now? The living room?" He asked, standing up. Rory just looked around her room, frustrated.

"It's not here." Dean spun back to her, incredulous.

"What do you mean, it's not here?"

"I never took it out of this room. Ever. I didn't want to misplace it. If it's not in this room, then she took it. I-" Dean cut her off.

"Wait, who's 'she'?" Rory stopped. She looked up at the man who she had looked up to since she was fourteen. If she couldn't trust him, then she couldn't trust anyone. 

"Her name is Meg Masters." Dean stiffened when Rory said her name.

"Wait, Meg Masters? Chick about yeah high," He held his hand to where Meg's head would reach. "Short blonde hair, looks like she wants to rip your head off?"

"Yes. She's not human. She's using witchcraft to control daeva, shadow demons and rip apart people who came from Lawrence, Kansas. The only reason she didn't do the same to me is probably because of what I know. And if she has that book, then I need to get it back before she decodes it."

"I thought you said that it was in another language and in code."

Rory stood, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do. "If anyone can decode it, it's her and if she can't, she knows people who can. She'll probably know Enochian and it won't take her too long to figure out the code with enough work. I need to get it back and destroy it, hopefully not dying in the process."

Dean frowned. "You're gonna try to do it by yourself?"

The brunette shrugged as she held up a finger and pointed at herself. "I got myself in this mess, and I have to get myself out of it." Dean looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"That's a load of crap. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. My brother and I will help you."

"No, you really don't have to do that-"

"Don't bother arguing, we're gonna help you get that book back. Pack as much as you can, you probably can't come back here." Rory agreed.

Back at the motel, Dean and Rory waited for Sam to return. Dean had dressed the wound on her leg, putting new dressing on it and making sure there was no infection. She had packed as much as she could in her duffle, leaving it stuffed to the brim.

The duffle in question was held on her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably. She had told Dean everything she remembered about what was about to take place, which wasn't very much. To be honest, she really couldn't remember very much about what was going on. Just that Meg was a demon who was working for Azazel and that she was controlling the deava, making them kill people from Lawrence. She felt like she barely knew anything about the show that had once consumed her life. As time went on, instead of remembering more, she seemed to remember less. It made her want to bash her head in. She couldn't even remember who the hell C.S. was anymore.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore, Dean." She picked at her dark green painted nails, feeling guilty she couldn't help more. The information she knew felt all jumbled and suppressed, and every time she tried to remember any more than she already knew, her head felt like it was splitting open. That's why she had made the journal, as unwise as it was.

She felt more like a psychic that had glimpses of the future than someone who knew everything. It felt like she remembered the smallest, most irrelevant details that had pretty much no effect on the plot. The only really useful thing she knew was people's faces and names. For example, she could remember Zachariah and the fact that he was a dick, but not _why_ he was a dick. It seemed that God had a shitty sense of humor.

Dean saw her guilt from his place at the small table. "Hey, it's not your fault. You told me as much as you could." He gave her an understanding smile, one she didn't feel she deserved.

"Still, if I-"

"Hey, you can't control everything. You can wish that you could all you want, but at the end of the day, you gotta make due with what you've got." There was a pause.

"Hold me Dean, that was beautiful." He scowled playfully at her and she gave an unladylike snort as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her head, hitting her in the middle of her forehead. Laughing at the affronted look on her face, he didn't notice the small pillow flying at his face. It whacked him on the side of his head and gaped at Rory, who was now hunched over her duffle in stitches.

He smiled at her, shaking his head as he turned back to the computer. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Rory subtly studying Dean's side profile.

He was just as she remembered him looking. Jensen Ackles really was perfect for the role, he looked exactly like him. Dean had the same strong jaw, the same green eyes, the same hair, the same everything. Everything was the same. It was kind of spooky.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a man barging into the room and going straight to Dean, not even glancing her way as Dean stood to meet him.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."

"Dude I gotta talk to you." They said at the same time, making Rory's inner fangirl giggle. Thankfully adult Rory managed to suppress an outward reaction.

Sam took a double take, looking at Rory strangely, like he'd seen her before, but couldn't remember where. Dean noticed the confusion and introduced the two. "Rory, this is Sam. Sam, this is Rory Cameron." Sam's mouth fell open as he looked at the girl, who gave an awkward wave.

He looked just like Jared. With the shaggy hair, and the hazel eyes that seemed to change color in the light. He was slightly slouched over, almost like he wanted to be shorter than he was. Rory stood, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"She's like you, apparently. She sees the future." The green eyed man explained.

Rory jumped in to correct Dean. "Not exactly. When I see the future, it's different from how Sam sees it. It's like I've already seen it, a long time ago. Like watching a tv show once and then it begins to fade. And sometimes, I remember parts of it that I need, but might not know that I need. Like I remembered Meg just before I walked into my apartment when she broke in and attacked me." The young woman cleared her throat. "I'm slowly forgetting things. Everything about the future. I used to know the events of this world's future better than the back of my hand. Now..." She trailed off and took in a breath and turned to Dean. "That's why I wrote everything down in my book. I didn't want to forget anything important."

"Wait, what book?" Sam asked, looking between the two. Rory looked down in shame.

"I...I wrote everything I know down."

Sam smiled. "That's great, we can use it to help save people." Rory screwed up her face, the pit in her stomach making her feel slightly ill. "Even if you forget, it's all written down. We can find the demon. Where is it? "

"Sam." Dean interrupted as Rory sat back down, her face slightly green. "She doesn't have it."

"What?" Sam looked between Rory and Dean. "What do you mean?"

"He means that Meg took it. She ambushed me in my apartment, and while I escaped, I stupidly forgot it. She managed to get past the salt like I had put down and," She took a breath. "She took it."

Dean saw her starting to shrink into herself and took over. "Luckily she put it in code _and_ another language, uh, enolian?"

"Enochian." Rory corrected.

"Enochian." Dean shrugged. "So that buys us some time to go get it from her before she can translate and decode it, sever her connection to the daeva, and get some answers from her."

"Well, it's not gonna be simple. While I was watching her, she made a call. She was using this bowl thing to call someone. It wasn't the daeva. Do you remember who?" He turned to Rory, who shrugged and hung her head.

"I don't remember, But I can guess. Azazel." Both boys tilted their heads in confusion. "The demon that killed your mom." Understanding flooded their faces.

"Well, this might be our big shot. We might be able to finally get our revenge!" Rory opened her mouth to argue with Sam, knowing that they didn't have the proper equipment. They needed the colt, and they didn't have it.

"Well, I don't think we should do it alone." Dean said, and he held up his phone. "I'll call dad."

"I'm gonna go get some stuff from the car. Uh, Rory, do you want to give me a hand, maybe?"

"Sure." She said, walking with him out of the door. The second they were out of Dean's sight, Sam grabbed Rory, pushing her against the outside wall of the motel.

"Who are you working for?"

Rory choked, the pressure on her already bruised neck making it difficult to breathe. "Can't...breathe," She rasped, and Sam took his arm from her throat and held her to the wall by her arms. She coughed, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked from her lungs. "I swear I'm not working for anyone. I just want to get my book before Meg decodes it, destroy it, then skip town." Sam didn't move. "Sam, if I don't get rid of that book, then you can kiss the life you know goodbye. The information in there could topple the world as we know it. The information in there could kick-start an apocalypse, or worse. I need to get it back before Meg figures out what it says and tells her boss. Please, Sam. I know you don't want to trust me, and I'm not asking you to, not right away, and not blindly. I'm just asking you to help me fix what I screwed up."

Rory knew that Sam was suspicious of her. For all he knew, she could be working with Meg. "Sam, look at me." Sam gave her a once over, finally getting a clear visual of what she looked like. The lighting in the motel room had been dismal, making it difficult to actually see much. He finally saw the small cuts on her face, the bruises on her neck and cheek, and when he looked down he saw the small bulge on her jeans over the bandage that Dean had helped her put on. "That evil skank turned me into her personal punching bag. She ambushed me in my own home, where I was supposed to feel safe, and forced me to flee with nothing but a small bag of whatever I could throw in." He stepped back, finally seeing that she maybe was on his side. "And she took something precious to me. Something I guarded. I intend to get it back and destroy it before it makes the world implode or whatever. I promise, if I turn out to be a traitor or whatever, you can be the one to kill me. And if I piss you off enough, I give you full permission to throttle me." He huffed a small laugh at her little joke and stepped back.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's alright, I get it." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "I understand why you don't trust me, Sam. I wouldn't trust me either. But I hope that one day, I can maybe earn your trust, if you give me the chance?"

She looked up at him hopefully, and he didn't have the strength to tell her no. "Alright."

"Okay." Rory clapped her hands, becoming cheerful. "I'm assuming that's what you asked me out here for, so I'll just go wait in the room until we're ready to get my book back." She turned to go back inside but Sam stopped her.

"Actually," He said. "I could use some help getting some weapons from the trunk." She smiled up at him, her smile lighting up the parking lot.

**~0~**

At the warehouse, the three had climbed up the elevator shaft, slipping through the gap in the bars. First Sam had gone, then Rory, then Dean. From across the room, they could see Meg chanting over her altar.

Rory stiffened, seeing a small leather notebook with the impression of a tree on the front. Her journal. Everything she knew about Supernatural was in that book, from everything in the tv show, to everything that the actors had confirmed offscreen. She knew that after she destroyed it, she wouldn't be much help to the boys. Just a target for demons and angels alike.

Sam got out a gun, pointing it at Meg as the three of them moved behind walls of crates. Rory got out the small knife she had been given, knowing it wouldn't do much against Meg, but it made her feel better nonetheless.

"Guys." Meg said, her back still turned. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well that didn't work out like I'd planned." Dean grumbled, and Rory glared at him as if to say, "no duh."

The evil skank herself turned to face them, smirking. "Why don't you come out?" The three stood, and Sam didn't let his gaze waver from Meg, keeping his shotgun leveled at her head. The two men moved forward, Rory stayed behind the crates, seeing as she had no shotgun. Her main priority was her book. Get it, make the bitch pay, then get out. Preferably alive. She moved to the other side of the crates, just out of Meg's sight. "Sam." She greeted. "I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Rory could see the book. A couple of steps and she could grab it and rip it up before Meg noticed. 

Unfortunately, Meg had already. "Rory, sweetie, I know you're there. You can come out now." Rory froze, then slowly moved out of her hiding spot knuckles white from gripping the knife.

"Bitch." Rory spat, glaring at Meg.

Sam noticed the book too and drew Meg's attention back to him. "So who is it Meg? Who's coming?" Meg turned back to him, smirk never faltering. "Who are you waiting for?"

"You." And everything went black.

**~0~**

Rory was the last to wake up among the three of them, her arms tied behind her around a pole. "Shit." She muttered, and glanced over at Sam and Dean, who were tied up in a similar fashion.

"Thanks for the warning." Dean grunted.

"I know the future, Dean, I'm not omniscient." She hissed back and struggled against her ropes.

"So, Ror." Meg drawled and Rory stiffened. "I'm guessing you came for this?" Meg held up the book. "I've translated the Enochian, that was easy. But your code? I must say, that's very impressive. Where did you learn it?"

Rory shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "My friend Elle and I came up with it so we could pass notes in class. It doesn't really matter, what matters is that you're never going to crack it, so might as well return what you stole, you _bitch_." She spat the last word.

Meg tsked, shaking her head. "Mind your manners, Ror. I was just explaining to the boys here that this trap wasn't for them. It was for you, and their dear old daddy. You see I knew that you three would team up. You hero types tend to flock together. And I knew you'd come back for your book." Meg walked over and crouched in front of her.

"Sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. Cuz even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this, he's too good." Meg turned her attention to Dean, standing up and walking over to him.

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that. But you see," She crouched down, looking Dean in the eye. "He has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"You." Meg's lips quirked up in a smile. "He lets his guard down around his boys. Lets his emotions cloud his judgement." She leaned forward. "I happen to know that he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the daevas will kill everybody. Nice and slow and messy." Meg looked over at Sam and Rory, who were both glaring at her.

"Well I got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some shadow to kill him."

"Oh the daevas are in the room here. You see, the daevas are invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." Meg gave the three taunting looks as Rory felt a small piece of glass near her hand. Bingo.

"Why are you doing this, Meg? What kind of deal d'you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do. Loyalty. Love." Rory began sawing away at her ropes, hoping the boys would keep the evil bitch distracted long enough for her to get out and push the altar over, freeing the daevas, who would then turn on Meg and throw her out the window like she remembered. Unfortunately she didn't remember what happened right after that. "Like the love you had for Mommy. And Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam spat.

"Baby I'm already there." Meg smiled widely and Rory suppressed a snort. Rory's anger turned to disgust when Meg crawled on her hands and knees to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." Rory rolled her eyes as Meg leaned into his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me."

"Yeah, he hates you, you evil skank." Rory said lazily.

Meg ignored her. "You know, I saw you watching me changing in my apartment. It turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean groaned, and Meg ignored him too.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. C'mon, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun."

After a moment, she noticed a clinking from Dean's area and her head snapped to him, not noticing Rory finally cutting the ropes all the way, getting ready to grab the book that Meg had set down by the chair when she had the opportunity.

Meg threw the knife away from Dean and went back to Sam. "Now were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She whispered huskily.

"No." Sam said. "No, it was because I have a knife of my own." And he head butted Meg, making her fall on the ground. Rory jumped up, grabbing the leather book from the ground and stuffing it in her jacket.

"Rory!" Dean yelled as Sam held Meg down. "Get the altar." Rory ran to the small table and flipped it over with a grunt.

The moment, she flipped the table, the three saw shadows rippling on the walls. Next thing they knew, Meg was dragged to the window, yelling and trying to find purchase on the ground. But it was all in vain. The daeva threw her out the window with a loud crash, and Meg yelled all the way down until... _thump_.

Sam rushed over to free Dean as Rory clutched her journal, gazing down at Meg. Hopefully that would keep her down for at least a few minutes while they got away. After a moment, the two boys joined her at the window.

"So I guess the daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam said as the three of them looked down at her.

"I guess not." Dean agreed. "Hey Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh?" Rory and Sam both let out a breath of amusement and followed Dean out of the warehouse.

Back at the motel, Rory was following the boys back to their room to say her final goodbye and then skip town before burning the book. Page by page. Maybe she'd get a new one, except this time, she'd write about her new experiences. One thing was for sure, she was never going to have a peaceful, non-supernatural life again. She was going to start hunting. She was holding her duffle over her shoulder, which she had left in the car during their confrontation with Meg.

"Why didn't you just leave all of that in the car?" Dean asked Sam as they walked down the hall, who had brought his duffle bag of weapons with him to the room.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Sam answered as they got to the room. "What are you gonna do now, Rory?" Sam asked as Dean unlocked the door.

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna find the nearest trash can fire and burn this book, page by page and I'm gonna watch it disintegrate so that nobody can salvage it. And then, I don't know. But I don't think anything is ever gonna be the same again-"

"Hey!" Dean barked, seeing a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. Rory quickly shut the door behind her, looking at the mysterious figure with wide eyes.

John Winchester stepped into the light, and the two Winchester boys gaped at the sight of their father.

"Dad." Dean said, looking at his father with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Hey boys." John looked at his sons happily. Dean stepped forward to meet his dad in an embrace as Sam hung back. Rory looked up at Sam and nudged the taller man. When he looked down at her in confusion, she nodded her head toward his father and gave him a soft, encouraging smile, prompting Sam to step forward and look his father in the eye.

"Hi Sam." John said, looking at his younger son as he pulled away.

"Hey dad." Sam responded.

Sam put the large bag down as Dean spoke. "Dad it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

John back at Dean gently. "It's alright. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

"I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive." John gave his sons an amused smile. "She was the bad guy, right?" Both boys replied affirmatively. "Good. It doesn't surprise me, it's tried to stop me before."

Sam looked up in shock. "The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it and send it back to hell, actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

 _The colt,_ Rory remembered, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm working on that." Sam tried to convince John to let him help, but John shut him down. "This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us-"

John cut him off. "Of course, I do. I'm your father." There was a pause and John looked down in guilt. "Listen Sammy, the last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

John took a moment, holding himself together. "It's good to see you again." Tears began to gather in both men's eyes. "It's been a long time."

Sam nodded. "Too long." Rory smiled softly at the reunion. As much as she disliked John, as much as she knew he wasn't necessarily a good father, she knew that he did care for his boys on some level. Even if he had screwed up big time along the way.

The two men pulled each other into a hug, holding back their tears. Seeing the father and son reunite after so long nearly brought tears to Rory's eyes, no matter how much she disliked John. But it wasn't just about John. It was a boy seeing his father for the first time in years. She would give anything to see her father right then.

John's gaze slid to Rory, who was still standing by the door, hugging her journal to her chest. "You must be Rory Cameron." Her shock must have shown on her face because he elaborated. "Yes, I know who you are. I actually was tracking you here to Chicago when I got Dean's call." She must have looked like she wanted to run because he quickly added: "I'm not going to hurt you. I know that the demons want you. I was trying to warn you. But it looks like my boys found you first." He looked at his sons proudly. He looked back at her, a smile threatening to appear on his face. "Did you really fall from the sky and walk away with no broken bones?" He almost sounded impressed.

Sam and Dean looked at her, shocked at the news, but she just shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I don't really remember it. One minute, I was in my apartment getting ready for bed, the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital."

John looked at her amazed for a long moment, opening his mouth to say something else when he went flying across the room, hitting the wall.

Before the other three could respond, they were hit by invisible forces as well, Rory hitting the wall and hitting her head, causing her to cry out. The daeva hit her in the face, splitting her cheek open. The next thing she knew, a burning pain blossomed in her leg, and blood spilled from the wound. She vaguely heard Sam shout something like, "Shut your eyes!" And she screwed her eyes shut.

"These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Sam shouted and he lit a flare, engulfing the room in light and smoke. Rory sat there, coughing until a hand grabbed her arm, hauling her onto her feet and dragging her out of the building. She looked up to see it was Sam who was practically carrying her through the smoke.

The four stumbled out of the building, disoriented and in pain, but they managed to get to the car, Sam grabbing Rory's duffle from her and throwing both bags inside while she continued to lean on him. She heard talking, but her head was pounding so painfully she could barely register what was being said until Sam turned to her.

"Rory, dad's supposed to stay with us, right? That's what happens?"

"Sam-" John tried to interrupt but Rory spoke.

"No, Sam. He's not." She put a hand on the impala, admiring it for the first time as her head felt like it was splitting in two. "From what I remember, this is where you part ways for a while. But you'll meet again, I promise."

John smiled thankfully at her and spoke again. "Listen boys, I think that you should take Rory with you."

"What?" The three of them chorused, looking confused.

"Rory, the demons are going to be after you. You shouldn't go off on your own. The three of you should stick together, it'll be safer that way."

"I don't think-" Rory tried to argue, but John interrupted her.

"Rory, I'm trying to help you. Besides, you got somewhere else to go?" The young woman snapped her mouth shut. "My point exactly. There's safety in numbers. Please." John looked at her pleadingly and she didn't know what to say. John turned to Dean and Sam. "You'll make sure she's safe?" Rory pulled a face, confused at why John gave a damn about her. He shouldn't have, they had literally met five minutes ago.

"Yes sir," Both boys chorused softly and John gave them a tender smile before walking to his car, but not before he looked back at his sons one last time before getting into his car and driving away.

"Come on." Dean said before he helped Rory-who more than likely had a concussion-into the car. Sam got in on the other side and Rory looked down at the journal that she was still clutching, knowing that her injuries, her close brush with death, were all worth it now that she had it back.

All there was left to do was destroy it.

**~0~**

Forty five minutes later, the three stood in front of a small fire they had built just outside of Gary, Indiana. Sam and Dean stepped back, letting her fix her mess. Rory stepped forward and crouched down, taking a small picture out of the journal, the one thing in it she was going to keep.

It was a picture of her and her best friend Elle at their very first con. She had cosplayed as Cas and Elle had cosplayed as Dean. It had been the perfect day. They had been so excited. They had taken a picture outside of the con, hugging each other tightly, their cheeks smushed together as they grinned into the camera. It was that day that they had declared that they were more than best friends-they were sisters.

God, how Rory missed her. She needed a hug from her sister.

She tucked the picture into her pocket before opening the journal, ripping out about a fourth of the pages and setting the corner on fire, watching the page burn and letting it drop into the flame when all of the words had been engulfed, ensuring that there would be no remnants of words left. She repeated this with the other three-fourths of the book until all that remained was a leather cover, which she dropped into the fire, letting it burn.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter folks! let me know what you thought! Be safe, be healthy, and commit treason!!!
> 
> -katie


End file.
